Various communication systems may utilize single transmission path communications or multiple transmission path communications (e.g., Multiple Input Multiple Output “MIMO” communication). MIMO communication generally involves utilizing a plurality of antennas, which add a spatial dimension to the frequency and time (or code) communication dimensions, which are commonly utilized. Various MIMO communication resources (e.g., antennas, transceivers, codecs, etc.) may be utilized for a communication.
Various portions of a communicated unit of information may correspond to different respective communication needs. For example, certain portions of a unit of information may correspond to a higher communication priority than other portions. For example and without limitation, a multi-media communication may comprise audio and video information, where the audio information is more (or less) important to the overall communication than the video information. Also for example, a particular communication may comprise the primary information being communicated along with information that generally supports communication of the primary information (e.g., packet header information and training information), where the communication support information may be more (or less) important to the overall communication than the primary information.
During the communication of a unit of information, communication conditions or constraints may vary. For example and without limitation, noise (natural and man-made), energy supply, quality goals and available bandwidth may change. Also for example, the nature of the information being communicated, geographical position of communicating systems and multi-path conditions may change.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.